Winter is Coming (Robb Stark fanfic)
by RobbGoTgirl
Summary: Lyanna Stark is the daughter of Benjen Stark and was raised by her loving Uncle and Aunt along with her cousins in Winterfell. She had the perfectly enjoyable childhood but things get complicated when she starts to develop feelings for her eldest cousin Robb who returns the affection. How can they pursue this love without hurting the honour of their House? RobbXOC
1. Prologue

_**Hey Everyone and thank you for checking out my story! This is my very first work so...be nice!  
If you are reading this than i assume you are a huge fan of ASOIAF or GoT or both, so you should know that according to my plot, Benjen Stark is slightly older than he is originally supposed to be and also that my writing style is in no way comparable to GRRM(OBVIOUSLY). I'd like to give out another warning; this is a cousinXcousin love story so don't resume to read if you have anything against that (which i highly doubt since you need to be accustomed to incest to be a fan of GoT).  
I have had this idea since forever and i'm glad to be finally putting this into writing.  
Hope you enjoy!**_

_**~Background~**_

**_W_**hen Eddard Stark departed from Winterfell to amalgamate his forces to Robert's rebellion, he left Winterfell in the custody of his younger brother, Benjen Stark who (according to my story) had not yet joined the Night's Watch. Benjen endeavoured with the duties and burdens of being the acting Lord of Winterfell but like a true Stark he did not waver and remained steadfast in facing the challenges. Catelyn Stark was also present there, praying day and night for her husband's safe return, absenting herself from the care of her first-born son, Robb, and leaving him to the care of Mya, a gentle maid who did not breast-feed Robb but rather gave him the love he lacked due to his mother's distress.

Aside from looking after the heir of Winterfell, Mya oversaw the small crucial matters of the household which was unappropriate for a girl of her status but also necessary for her to carry out when there was no one else to do so. Her actions were much appreciated by the Lord of Winterfell who was indebted to her and also quite entranced with her simple yet innocently captivating beauty. After one ardous day full of back-breaking duties, Benjen helplessly called Mya to his chambers and sought her comfort. Mya too had with time, grown to care for the tender-hearted man. One thing led to another and both were soon blissfully entangled in the bed. In the following morning, Benjen was consumed with guilt for dishonoring Mya and that along with his irrefutable love for her caused him to take a pivotal decision and marry the girl who was not even a bit close to his House's status.

He was later assured that he had made the right decision when Mya gave birth to a dainty baby girl. By this time, Eddard had returned to Winterfell with their sister's corpse and to honour her memory, Benjen named his daughter Lyanna.

Unfortunately, child birth was hard on Mya and she died two months later. Benjen was devastated after her death and clueless regarding how to raise a child. He had loved his wife too much to even think of re-marrying so after consulting his brother, he decided to take the black, entrusting his daughter to the care of Ned and Catelyn.

And so Lyanna Stark was brought up by her principled Uncle and prudent Aunt both of whom showered her with their sincere love and affection.

_**Okay so this was the basic intoduction to my story. What do you guys think? **_  
_**Please do give me feedback! xxx**_


	2. Chapter 1

Lyanna (aged 13)

"Theon! Give me back my ribbon!" Lyanna called out as she ran after the most hopeless excuse for a friend. How could they not be friends? They grew up together after all, shared their history as well as sword-fighting lessons along with their free time to play in the grounds of Winterfell but that did not stop the pestiferous feeling that enveloped her each time Theon did something infuriating to tease her.

They had been watching Robb have a go at archery when instantaneously; Theon decides to pull the ribbon her Aunt so fondly tied her hair in. Lyanna, of course, did not need the ribbon itself, she and Sansa had an abundant collection, but that did not stop her from attempting to beat Theon and champion it back so, the stubborn girl that she was, she ran after him.

As she ran, her mahogany colored locks flew behind her and her soft blue eyes clouded with resolve. Theon was too fast for her. "Jon! Help me catch him!" she cried out, but Jon just stood there beside Robb as the two of them snickered at the spectacle.

Lyanna stopped then, bent slightly, hand on her stomach, trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she lifted her head slowly and looked in the direction where Jon and Robb stood. "Robb?" she said, her voice filled childish despair as she begged for him to help her catch Theon. From the little distance, she saw the Robb's face metamorphose from crinkly eyes and visible white teeth of his laughter to a small smile and affectionate vehemence in his eyes. He gazed at her for a moment as she looked at him with pleading eyes, and then he took off after Theon.

Lyanna (aged 15)

Lyanna was in a deep state of sorrow as she overlooked Uncle Ned, Robb, Jon, Theon, Jory and Ser Rodrik depart for a hunting trip. Until a few months ago, she had been allowed to go with them but for reasons which encompassed her understanding, Aunt Catelyn had firmly forbid her to join the hunting party. "You're growing into a lady now Lyanna, such ungraceful activities are not becoming for a girl of your status" she had said in a tender yet resolute tone of voice. Lyanna had bowed her head and nodded before stomping off. No matter how angry she was at her Aunt's decision, she would never in her right mind disrespect her so 'like a good lady', she did not argue. All she could really do was frown and scream inwardly.

It was because of such restrictions that, in the past year, have caused Lyanna to become increasingly quiet. She no longer took sword-fighting lessons that her uncle had allowed her to take for so long and was instead hurled into stitching lessons alongside Sansa and Arya. Aunt Catelyn often fussed over her dresses, hair and ornaments even though she herself had least interest in such pointless things. Lyanna liked horses, archery, swords and everything which deemed her unladylike. She thought it was unfair that her true nature was being buried inside, overlapped by an artificial façade. Why couldn't she hunt, ride and fight like the boys? She often questioned but never out loud.

"You are very distracted today my dear." Maester Luwin observed, interrupting Lyanna's reverie.  
"Huh?" she asked reluctantly.  
"I have asked you the Martell words repeatedly but you have failed to respond. Where is your mind?" he asked thoughtfully.  
Lyanna sighed and said, "Unbowed, Unbent and Unbroken. See? I know."  
He looked at her for a while before saying, "You are upset about not going to the hunt." He wasn't asking, he was telling her.  
"Do my feelings matter? No, so it doesn't make a difference if I'm upset about it." She said bitterly.  
Maester Luwin gave her a knowing smile and said, "All beings have a purpose in this life, my dear. A woman may not be allowed the same privileges as men, but that does not affect her significance…"  
Lyanna rolled her eyes and let him drone on.

When the hunting party returned with a fair amount of game, Theon ceaselessly teased her about how fascinating it had all been. She wanted to slap him, pull his hair and kick his arse but she didn't. She just stood there, expression-less, as he gloated. Jon gave her an apologetic smile and gestured Theon to stop. He understood. Jon always did.

He was like her brother and an honest and sympathetic friend. No matter how hard she tried, Lyanna could keep secrets from Robb but never from Jon. When Aunt Catelyn's relentless persisting became unbearable, it was Jon whom she went to. Jon, who was an outsider in the Stark family like her. Even though Aunt Catelyn never resented her like she did her husband's bastard, Lyanna, despite being a Stark, could never be a part of their close knitted family.

To escape Theon's smugness, Lyanna made her way to the Godswood, like she did whenever she wanted to think in tranquility. She sat there, masked by the mystical aura and stared at the blood-red leaves of the heart tree.

"What have you become?" Robb's voice startles her and she instinctively turns to see him standing behind her.

**Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is a brand new chapter for you all!**  
**Its shorter than the previous one but I just wanted to post something today. I'm having a little trouble with the story as i don't have a clear one in my mind. I'm trying to keep it as canon as I possibly can. **  
**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**  
**Don't forget to follow and review!**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Robb! You scared the life out of me!" Lyanna cried out, with a brittle smile as she turned her head to look into his smoke-grey orbs.

Over the past two years, she and Robb had become more distant than either of them would like to admit. Adolescence had caught up to them like an arrow from a bow resulting in Robb spending most of his time training which was only fitting for the prospective Lord of Winterfell whereas Lyanna was forced to indulge herself in ladylike activities instead of her ideal recreations.

"Well, you scare me all me all the time." Robb says before sitting down beside her.  
"How so?" she asks, not actually caring to know the answer. She was marginally irked by Robb's presence; all she wanted was a bit of solitude.  
"By being so lifeless all the time!" Robb said sourly.  
Lyanna stayed quiet, too offended to conjure up words to say to him.  
"I mean," Robb continued, carefully measuring her reaction, "You used to be so fun to be around and now, you have changed into this person that I'm not sure I recognize. What is it? I can go give Theon a beating if he's the reason."

Anger leveled with annoyance started mounting inside her. Was he really so blind? Didn't he know why she was upset?  
Jon knew. Maester Luwin knew. Even Theon knew enough to tease and taunt her about it. Instead of responding, Lyanna stubbornly stared at the heart tree, not really seeing it at all as she ignored Robb.

"Why are you giving me this silent treatment Ly?" Robb asked.

She kept staring at the tree pointedly. Robb frowned and stared at her, silently daring her to look at him. They obstinately stayed that way for a while before Robb sighed and stood up.

"Let me know when you are in a mood to _speak_ again" he said bitterly before walking away.

"Stupid, ignorant arse!" Lyanna whispered to herself indignantly.

-

Robb received yet another blow on his head by Jon's wooden sword. He cursed his half-brother and massaged his head while Jon laughed. Years of practice had aided the pair of them in developing their own stance and strategy while sword-fighting. Robb had an attacking nature; he preferred to have an upper hand initially while Jon was more comfortable in defense and carefully scrutinizing the opponent's actions but despite these clashing strategies which reflected their personalities, both were equally matched.

"Well, you have been fairly easy to defeat today, Stark." Jon said as he collected their swords and carefully put them away, "Is something bothering you?" He asked more seriously.  
"No, but I'm certain something is bothering our dear cousin. Something has been bothering her for quite a while now." Robb said, hand still resting his head.  
"Lyanna?", Jon asked.  
"How many female cousins do we have?!" Robb replied cynically.  
Jon looked at him gravely. "Well of course something is bothering her; she has every reason to be sad about this." He said  
"What….are you talking about?" Robb asked with a scowl.

Jon gave him an incredulous look before answering, "You don't know? She's upset because your mother has forbidden her to sword-practice with us or do almost anything else that she likes to do."  
Robb stared at him, not exactly comprehending what he heard. A part of him felt sorry for Lyanna but the other part of him was hurt. How could she confide all this to Jon and not him?  
"So she told you all this huh?" He asked, the sting plainly audible in his tone.  
Jon shrugged. "No. She didn't have to. It is apparent. Even Theon knows which is why he is always teasing her and making her feel bad."  
"Wait…hold on! She didn't tell you but you knew. Theon knew! Why didn't I know?" Robb asked, nonplussed.  
Jon shook his head slowly. "You don't observe much do you?" He gave him a pat on his shoulder before walking away, leaving Robb with much to think about.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**What do you guys think?**  
**Please review :****


	4. Chapter 3

"Where is Arya?" Aunt Catelyn's sharp voice addressed her.  
They were in Sansa's room, looking at the newest collection of dresses that had just arrived for the 'ladies of Winterfell' and Lyanna was picking out anything which didn't have the embroidery of too many flowers and a decent neckline. She was also meticulously avoiding the alarming shades of pink which Sansa was gushing over.

"I have no clue." She said to her Aunt's inquiry while examining a pale blue dress with the block printing of direwolves on its border, "She's probably riding a horse somewhere."  
Lady Catelyn sighed, "What am I do to with this girl?! I told her to come here at breakfast this morning but she never listens does she?"  
"She is such a tomboy!" Sansa exclaimed, "Are you sure she's not a bastard like Jon mother?"  
"Sansa! Don't talk about your sister like that!" Aunt Catelyn reprimanded at once while I chuckled.

Lyanna had never seen two people with as opposing personalities as Arya and Sansa. An outsider would probably refuse to believe they are sisters as they looked nothing alike with Sansa's auburn locks, signature Tully, ocean blue eyes and graceful posture all of which she had inherited from her mother whereas Arya took on father with her strong jaw, grey eyes and an oval-shaped, long face.

Lyanna always resented not inheriting the true identity of a Stark; the storm grey eyes. Hers, as Aunt Catelyn once told her, came from her mother. Her eyes were of an interesting green color; it was faded like the partially snow-covered leaves of the trees in the woods nearby with flecks of brown. Though at times when she was happy or extremely excited they would light up with liveliness just like the trees in the woods do when the sun blesses them with its presence. The rest of her demeanor exuded Stark-ness and she was often compared to her namesake, her late Aunt Lyanna minus the grey eyes. Lyanna's thick brown hair were so lush and beautiful that if she abandoned her braid, which she rarely did, envious eyes followed her everywhere she went.

"I was merely curious mother. She's the only one of us who does not have red hair and she looks awfully like Jon." Sansa sniffed under her mother's glare.  
"I think I'm done." Lyanna says before her Aunt can scold Sansa again.  
"Oh. So soon? Are you sure you don't want more dresses dear?" Lady Catelyn asks kindly.  
"Oh no, these are more than enough for me, I'll just go and find Arya." Lyanna waits for her Aunt's nod before giving Sansa a sweet smile and leaving her room.

Lyanna sighs as she walks towards the grounds, the sounds of wooden swords clashing against each other quite audible. She had been avoiding Robb ever since that day at the Godswood. She was still angry at him for being so stupid but a part of her, too stubborn to fully admit it, really missed him. Her relationship with Robb had always been complex. It wasn't like it was with Jon. It was fairly easy to call Jon a brother and a true friend but her heart always hesitated before thinking of Robb as a brother and eventually settled on the word 'cousin'. Yes, he is my cousin and my friend, that's it, she always thought. She often thought of the butterflies she felt in her stomach when he was too close but never dwelled on this.

Her eyes scanned the grounds; a few servants were running here and there for some chores set by Lady Stark no doubt while Robb and Theon were sword-fighting with Jon, Ser Rodrik and Jory watching. Theon and Robb were both attacking rivals but Theon's over-enthusiasm always caused him to lose. He was better at archery and made it a point to remind everyone of it.

As Robb blocked another one of Theon's swings, his eyes fell on Lyanna, who wasn't standing far. Theon took advantage of this slight distraction and swinged his sword once again, this time knocking Robb to the ground. "Ha!" he said to announce his long awaited victory.

"Well, that's enough practice for today. Put away your swords" Ser Rodrik declared and started walking towards the armory, with Jory close behind. Lyanna turned away from them, prepared to go to the staples to see if Arya was there when she spotted Bran on a wall, carelessly swinging from ledge to ledge as he made his way to the ground. Slightly taken-aback by the boldness of her young cousin, she walks to him with a feigned expression of anger.  
"Wait till I tell your mother!" She says, folding her arms on her chest as Bran makes his final jump on the ground.  
An expression of horror fills his face after this pronouncement but it quickly turns into one of glee when he recognizes the playful tint in her eyes. "You wouldn't." He says, smiling widely.  
"Well, I won't deny that it doesn't feel right complaining about something with I'm really impressed about." Bran blushes at the compliment.  
"I could teach you too you know!" He says excitedly.  
"I'm not as light as you are, I'm not sure I'll be able to learn." Lyanna chuckles  
"What's so funny?" Robb's voice calls from behind.

Instinctively, Lyanna turns around to see him standing casually with a familiar loving look on his face. Their eyes meet and Lyanna could tell that like her, he too was recalling their last encounter.  
Bran shrugs, "I just offered to teach Lyanna how to climb like I do." He says grinning, evidently proud of himself, "But she doesn't think she can."  
Robb keeps gazing at her fondly which makes Lyanna feel edgy. "Yes I must agree. Ly, you're too fat to climb towers." He says with a huge grin plastered on his face, his grey eyes twinkling.  
Lyanna lets out an offended gasp. "How dare you?! I am not fat!" Her anger at Robb shifts into frustration that she often felt when Theon teased her. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? I believe you should take your words back…." Lyanna continued while Robb beamed in triumph at gaining a reaction from her.  
Neither of them noticed Bran leaving.  
"….oh and I should remind you that you ate more than me today at breakfast too and-" Lyanna halts as she notices Robb's expression, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Because you remind me of my old friend who I thought I'd lost but I'm glad to see she's still in there, as fiery as ever."


End file.
